


the secrets of the heart

by dettiot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anidalaweek2020, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/pseuds/dettiot
Summary: After Padmé is part of the presentation of the Delegation of 2000’s petition to Chancellor Palpatine, she knows there’s so much she needs to discuss with Anakin. That discussion sends them on an unexpected journey.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 36
Kudos: 154





	the secrets of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Day 2 of Anidala Week 2020: canon divergence or favorite canon work. While Padmé’s storyline about being involved in the early days of the Rebellion was deleted from Revenge of the Sith, it seems like it’s considered quasi-canon, so I went with this story idea as a canon divergence. You can [watch the deleted scenes](https://youtu.be/3_eqf6WRQ4o) if you’re interested in my starting point. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> _The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart._  
>  St. Jerome

As she entered their apartment and looked around, Padmé did her best to keep her breathing even and steady. Now that she was home, she could rest her hand on her stomach, feeling the baby’s kicks and movement. 

“Shhh, little one. Mother needs to talk to Daddy,” she whispered. The way the baby seemed to understand and settle down was still remarkable to Padmé. The baby must take after Anakin with his Force abilities to be able to understand her like this. 

“Padmé?” 

“I’m home, Anakin,” she said softly, turning towards her husband. She walked over to him and immediately wrapped her arms around him, holding on tightly. 

“Ouch,” he mock-complained as he folded his arms around her. Padmé closed her eyes and pressed her face against his chest, bracing for the conversation to come. The conversation that could, quite quickly, turn into a fight. 

But she had to make Anakin see--she had to tell him how the Delegation of 2000 was more than just a committee. She had to tell him about their plans, even though her secrecy had broken their shared promise to keep nothing from the other . . . 

She could feel Anakin’s lips brush softly over her hair. “What’s wrong, angel?” 

Tilting her head back but staying in his arms for as long as she could, she met his eyes. “This morning, in the Chancellor’s office, when I was there with the petition . . . I’m worried, Ani. Can we--can we please talk about this?” 

His arms loosened around her, but Padmé gripped his tunic to hold him in place. “I know how good the Chancellor has been to you, Anakin,” she said, falling over her words to prevent him from interrupting. “I know you feel like a strong central figure is a good thing for the galaxy. But--please, I need to talk to you.” 

It was easy to read his face and see his struggle. Anakin always showed what he was feeling and thinking. And she could tell he wasn’t happy at the thought of discussing what had happened this morning. 

“All right . . .” he said slowly, before reaching behind him to take her hands out of his tunic and hold them. “But you need to stay calm, for the baby’s sake.” 

Padmé nodded in agreement and squeezed his hands. “I will. And thank you.” 

“I just don’t understand what the problem is,” Anakin said as he steered her over to the sofa. “I mean, it’s not like the Chancellor controls everything. He just created the new office of Moff to help govern the sectors of the galaxy. So even places like the Outer Rim are really part of the Republic.” 

Sitting down, Padmé tugged on his hands to pull him to sit beside her. “But according to the Galactic Constitution, the Chancellor doesn’t have the power to create a new office like that. It’s only thanks to his emergency powers that he could.” 

“So? He said he would give up those extra powers as soon as the war is over. Which should be soon,” Anakin said. 

“But once he renounces those powers, we’re still left with these governors, these Moffs. Legally, they shouldn’t exist. So the Senate will either have to remove them all from office or be forced to legalize them. That’s going to be a very difficult issue to resolve,” she countered. 

Anakin pursed his lips. “Okay, I kinda get that. It does sound really messy.” 

Padmé felt relieved and couldn’t help smiling at him. “Yes, it is. That is why the Delegation of 2000 wanted to present our petition to the Chancellor, to encourage him to begin planning for a return to democracy.” 

“You say that like the Republic isn’t a democracy now,” Anakin scoffed lightly. 

She looked at him for a long moment. “You know I believe it hasn’t been, Ani.” 

Her words seemed to hang in the air, immediately shifting the mood. Their apartment had always felt so open and airy to her, with its large windows and tall ceilings. But now, even with the setting sun pouring light into the rooms, the apartment felt cold and dark and foreboding. 

“You . . . you don’t really mean that, Padmé,” Anakin said, shifting on the couch. “The Chancellor--he’s your mentor as much as mine. He helped you when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo--he guided you when you started in the Senate--” 

“That’s true. I can’t forget how the Chancellor has helped me,” Padmé said gently, resting a hand on Anakin’s forearm. “But his actions since the war began--Ani, I’ve been here, watching him, seeing what he’s done. Just like today, he says he will do something without any sincerity. Without any attempt to act.” 

“You’re talking treason,” Anakin said, pulling his arm away from her hand. 

Padmé took a deep breath, watching as Anakin stood up and paced in front of her. The baby started kicking and she placed her hand on her stomach, fighting the twinges of discomfort twisting her body. 

When he turned back towards her, his face paled and he kneeled in front of her. “Padmé? Is the baby all right?” 

“Yes, yes,” she said softly as his hand covered hers. “The baby just doesn’t like it when we fight.” 

“I don’t like it either,” Anakin said, his head lowered. 

She rested her other hand on top of his head. “Neither do I. I’m . . . I’m so sorry that we can’t see eye to eye on this, Ani. I--I wish I could trust the Chancellor like you do, but--but I just can’t. And after how the Chancellor reacted to the petition this morning . . . this isn’t the end of the fight for me.” 

That made Anakin’s head jerk up and knock her hand away, his eyes locked on hers. “Padmé . . . you--you can’t,” he stuttered, fear coming off him in waves. “The baby--you can’t--” 

“Do you think I’d endanger our child?” she asked, feeling aghast at the suggestion. How could he think she wouldn’t do everything in her power to protect the little life inside her? But that included doing everything she could to ensure a good life for her baby.

“No, no, of course not,” Anakin said quickly, grabbing her hand. “Padmé, you’d never do that. But--you can’t just think about the whole galaxy right now. You’ve got the baby to think about.” 

“I’m not going after the Chancellor, blaster flashing,” Padmé said tartly. “Not when I’m nine months pregnant and no one knows that I’m having a baby any day now.” 

Anakin blew out a breath. “I know,” he said softly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply you’d hurt the baby. It’s just--it’s so close to the baby arriving.”

She nodded. “We have wonderful timing,” she said softly, stroking her stomach as she squeezed Anakin’s hand. 

A small smile quirked his lips as he nodded. “We really do.” He gazed at her for a long moment. “Are you . . . are you really that scared of what the Chancellor might do? And exactly what _are_ you scared of? I--I need you to spell it out for me.” 

“All right, love,” she said, before tugging on his hand. “Come sit next to me.” 

Before Anakin could rise to his feet, a soft chime sounded and Padmé sighed. “That’s my comm,” she said before pulling her commlink out of her pocket.

Anakin sighed, too, but sat beside her as she answered the comm. “This is Senator Amidala.” 

The sound of rustling and loud voices made her frown. “Hello?” she said, speaking louder. 

“Amidala! Run! The Red Guard--they’re--” 

The message broke up. It sounded like Fang Zar, but what was going on?

“Fang Zar?” Padmé said, even as Anakin took the commlink from her and fiddled with it. The signal suddenly became clearer. 

“I’m being arrested by the Red Guard! Because I’m part of the Delegation of 2000!” Zar bellowed. “Spread the word--save yourself--you must--” 

They heard a heavy grunt, followed by the sound of fists hitting flesh, and then the commlink let out the ‘call ended’ beep. Padmé looked at her husband, seeing her fear reflected on his face. 

“This. This is what I’m scared of,” Padmé whispered. 

For a long moment, they just stared at each other. Padmé wasn’t sure what was going through Anakin’s mind, but she hoped it was the same kind of thoughts as she was having. Was she in danger, like Fang Zar? Was he really being arrested because of his membership in the Delegation of 2000? Or would the Chancellor come up with another reason for his arrest, to lull the other delegation members to let down their guard? 

Was this what the Chancellor had been working towards? Was his goal to eliminate his rivals and consolidate his power, once and for all?

“I--I need to contact Bail and Mon,” she said, fumbling with her commlink. 

“No,” Anakin said, taking it from her. “We need to leave.” 

Padmé blinked at him. “We?” 

“You need to leave Coruscant, and I’m not letting you go without me,” Anakin said firmly. 

“I can’t leave without warning anyone--” she said, ready to argue, but Anakin nodded, clearly reconsidering as he handed her the commlink back. 

“Comm them, then grab anything you’ll need. Quickly. I’ll get the droids and call the hangar.” 

Nodding back, Padmé hurried into her bedroom, grabbing the bag she had packed for her hospital stay. In the interest of time, she quickly typed a message for both Bail and Mon and sent it to them, then sent it to as many other members of the delegation as she could remember. With that done, she looked around the bedroom she shared with Anakin. 

She just wanted a moment to _think_ , but there wasn’t time. So without thinking, she moved on autopilot, remembering the plans she and her aides had developed over the years, as the Separatists had targeted her. 

That meant grabbing the small box that held her and Anakin’s wedding rings and Anakin’s Padawan braid, plus the emergency kit. If she remembered correctly, there were credits, a medkit, ration bars, a few water bulbs and nondescript clothing inside. 

Just what a couple on the run would need. 

Pushing aside all the emotions she couldn’t allow herself to feel right now, Padmé picked up both bags and hurried out of the bedroom. “I sent the message.” 

“Good,” Anakin said curtly, taking the larger bag with the emergency kit from her. “We need to go.” 

He turned to R2 and 3PO. “No sound. I mean it,” he said to them, before taking Padmé’s hand with his flesh hand. 

Gripping his hand tightly, Padmé held on to her bag and followed him out of the apartment, unable to resist a quick look behind her. 

Was she leaving her home forever? 

XXX

They must have looked normal to any observers, Padmé thought. At least, she hoped so. Just a couple with their droids, heading off planet for perhaps a weekend away.

Her stomach twisted again and it was all she could not to yelp at the pain. 

“Padmé?” 

“I’m all right,” she said quietly. 

They were nearly to the hangar. She didn’t want to distract Anakin. Or prompt 3PO to start fussing over her. 

The trip felt like it took hours, but she knew it was only minutes--no more than fifteen minutes since she had received Fang Zar’s comm--before they stepped into the hangar. She made herself stay alert, knowing they weren’t safe yet. 

Anakin strode up to the hangar officer, an easy smile on his face that wouldn’t have fooled anyone who really knew Anakin. Not with how hard his eyes were. 

“Good evening. I called down about readying the Senator’s ship?” 

“Yes, sir--I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I couldn’t do that,” the hangar officer started to say, only for his words to be cut off in a yelp when Anakin took his lightsaber and ignited it in one smooth movement. 

“Why not?” Anakin asked, his voice hard. 

The hangar officer gulped. “Orders from the Red Guard, sir. The Senator’s ship has been impounded.” 

Anakin looked around the hangar, then glanced at Padmé. Then he looked back at the hangar officer. “I came to you and told you I am the owner of the _Courier_ -class yacht over there. If anyone asks if Senator Amidala has left Coruscant, you will say her ship is still here. Now prep my yacht for flight.” 

The man blinked, then nodded. “Yes. I will prepare your yacht for flight.”

As the hangar officer summoned some droids and got to work, Padmé looked up at Anakin. He closed down his lightsaber and returned it to his belt, looking down at the floor. It took him a moment to meet her eyes, and there was a nervousness in his face. Like he was worried about how she would respond to his use of deceit to get them out of here.

But right now, she was _glad_ he was here. Because he was thinking quicker on his feet than she was. Because as soon as she had heard that her ship had been impounded, she knew she was truly in danger.

And that meant her child-- _their_ child--was in danger, too.

So she squeezed his hand. And his smile, small and tight as it was, made her feel better. 

She could hear 3PO moving around and guessed he was feeling nervous, too, so she gave him a reassuring look, then put a finger to her lips as a reminder to stay quiet. 

Maybe it was a reminder for herself as well as for her droid, since Padmé was finally feeling like she was thinking. Which meant she had dozens of questions for herself and for Anakin. Where would they go? How would they get medical care for the upcoming birth of their child? Who would be able to help them? What would happen to the Republic now? 

The wait for the ship to be readied felt like it lasted forever, and she really wanted to talk to her husband, but Padmé held her tongue and waited until the hangar officer came back.

“You’re all ready to go, sir.” 

“Thank you,” Anakin said, waving his hand in front of his face. “You never saw us.” 

Without another word, Anakin led her up the ramp of the yacht, their droids following them. He punched the ramp closure button, and as soon as it closed, R2 took off towards the front of the ship with a squeal, moving faster than Padmé had ever seen him move before. 

“Get the start-up sequence going, R2!” Anakin called out after him, then he turned to Padmé. “You were amazing,” he said, kissing her forehead quickly. “Let’s go get strapped in for take-off and talk about where to go.” 

“You were the amazing one,” Padmé argued as they hurried up to the cockpit, 3PO moaning softly behind him. “I felt like I couldn’t think, and then all I could do was think.” 

“I guess there’s one benefit to being a general during a war,” Anakin muttered. She squeezed his hand again and then changed the subject. 

“Should we go to Naboo? I have contacts there, people who could hide us--” 

Anakin shook his head as he dropped into the pilot’s seat. “That’s the first place anyone would look for you. And if it’s Palpatine . . . I don’t think he’d just arrest your friends to find you.” 

Padmé stared at him for a moment before slowly dropping into the copilot seat. “You . . . you sound like you’re changing your mind about the Chancellor.” 

“Well, he’s trying to arrest my wife, so . . .” Anakin said, flipping a few switches. “3PO, strap in!” 

“Oh, I do hate space travel,” the golden droid said, and Padmé couldn’t help sending a brief smile at Anakin at this one sign of normalcy. 

He smiled back at her quickly. “I think we’re better off going somewhere we have no connections. But with good medical facilities.” 

His eyes dropped to her stomach, then looked back at her. “I felt your pain . . . are you . . . ?” 

She shook her head quickly, wanting to reassure him. “No, no--not yet. But the med droid, on my last visit, said I would probably start having random contractions as it got closer to the time of birth.” 

“Okay,” he said, taking hold of the controls. “Let’s get out of here and we can start figuring out where to go. No matter what our final destination, we weren’t gonna go straight there.” 

Nodding, Padmé did what she could to help with the takeoff. Not that her help was much needed between Anakin’s innate piloting skills and R2’s assistance. But it helped keep her mind from wandering off into worry and into the spiral of her thoughts. 

As soon as they cleared Coruscant’s atmosphere, Anakin looked over at her. “I have an idea. About where to go.” 

“I’m listening,” Padmé said. 

“Takodana. It’s neutral, fairly hospitable, well-positioned . . .” Anakin punched a few buttons on the navicomputer, bringing up a holographic map of the galaxy and zooming in on the planet’s location.

“I certainly don’t know anyone there,” she said, searching her brain. “But if it’s neutral, and located at this position in the galaxy . . . it’s not going to be home to many law-abiding citizens.” 

Anakin shrugged. “But it’d be a lot easier to hide there. No one asking a lot of questions about us. Besides, Maz Kanata runs everything there.” 

It wasn’t that she disagreed with Anakin. Her time on Tatooine, as well as visiting other planets in the galaxy, had shown her that planets popular with smugglers were a good location for anyone looking to hide. But . . . 

“Who’s Maz Kanata?” 

He gave her a small smile. “She’s Force-sensitive, I know that. And at least as old as Master Yoda, believe it or not. But she keeps the peace on the planet, and from what I’ve heard about her, she is firmly on the light side.” 

“That’s good,” she agreed. “It sounds like a good place for now.” 

Nodding, Anakin started punching coordinates into the navicomputer. “Okay. So we’ll make a couple of hops, moving around and heading towards Takodana.” 

“How long do you think it will take?” 

“About a day or so . . .” His eyes dropped to her stomach again. “I could make it faster--”

Padmé shook her head. “No, I’m fine. I was just curious.” 

“You’re sure?” 

3PO, who had stayed quiet for so long that Padmé had almost forgotten about him, said, “Mistress Padmé, you really should have proper medical facilities for the delivery of your child--it is most dangerous to attempt giving birth without a medical droid or a doctor to help you--” 

“I agree, 3PO,” Padmé said quickly as soon as she could a word in. “Don’t worry.” 

“Yeah, 3PO, we’re not going to turn you into a med droid,” Anakin said as he sent the ship into hyperspace. 

Padmé couldn’t help laughing as 3PO started sputtering indignantly and R2 beeped his amusement.

XXX

The bed dipped underneath her and Padmé turned her head. “Ani?”

The lights in the large, luxurious main cabin were dimmed, but she could see the outline of her husband. She had retreated here at Anakin’s urging without protest and had actually managed to get some sleep. 

“I’m here, angel,” he said softly, sliding in against her. His hand rested lightly on her stomach. “How are you feeling?” 

“Very, very pregnant,” she said, shifting a little and trying to find a comfortable position. “But the baby is quiet now, so that helps. I think he’s sleeping.” 

“I’m sure she is,” Anakin said, in that Jedi tone of his. 

Padmé quirked an eyebrow at him. “I know you think it’s a girl, but I’m sure it’s a boy. After all, he’s inside me.” 

Kissing her forehead, Anakin said indulgently. “Yes, angel.” 

Pouting a little, she tried to ignore how patronizing he sounded. “Are we on our way to Takodana?” 

He nodded. “Just made the last jump. We should be there in six hours. Have you eaten?” 

“A little. Part of a ration bar. There’s still some left,” she said, gesturing to the nightstand beside the bed. “There’s water in the emergency kit, too.” 

He turned and reached for the ration bar, finishing it off in two bites. “I’m fine.” He settled back down on the bed, draping an arm over her midsection. 

She stroked his arm, gazing up at the ceiling. “Ani?” 

“Yeah?”

“We need to talk.” 

His arm tensed under her fingers, then he drew in a deep breath. “Yeah.” 

Turning her head, Padmé couldn’t really make out Anakin’s face. But that made it feel easier. To say what she needed to say. 

“In a democracy, you don’t arrest people who disagree with you. You find a way to compromise, to reach an agreement both sides can live with.” 

“Yeah, but do you reach that agreement before the problem’s gotten worse?” he countered. “It doesn’t seem like the Senate ever does.” 

“I know,” she sighed softly. “There are so many voices, so many opinions . . . but I think it’s better than the alternative.” 

Padmé looked back up at the ceiling again, wondering if they would ever be able to find a compromise for themselves. 

“I don’t really have the patience for that kind of arguing,” Anakin said. “But--but you do.” 

“I do. Because I know the reason for all the arguing, all the compromising,” she said, turning to look at him again. “It’s to make things better for as much of the galaxy as possible.” 

“Even if it takes way longer than it should?” 

If her husband ever grew tired of being a Jedi, she would definitely encourage him to be a lawyer. Because he was really good at arguing his points.

“From what I’ve seen, taking the quickest way often only helps a few people. Usually those with the most power or money,” Padmé said.

“Like the Dark Side.” 

Blinking, she frowned. “What?” 

She could see Anakin move, shifting closer to her. “Master Yoda, Obi-Wan . . . they always say the Dark Side of the Force is about shortcuts. Looking for the faster or easier path to power, to knowledge. I suppose . . . it’s similar to finding common ground in a democracy. You take the shortcut, you cut out a lot of the people you were trying to help.” 

“Exactly,” she said quietly, feeling relief flood her body. Because he understood. They were finding common ground. 

“The Chancellor . . . he always made it seem like people argued because it was just about holding on to power. Not trying to help people.” 

“Well . . . that can be true, in some cases,” Padmé said, wanting to be completely truthful with Anakin. “But it’s not automatically true of everyone.” 

Anakin shook his head slowly. “There’s so much the Chancellor told me. And he always sounded so logical, so reasonable. I never questioned anything he said.”

Reaching out, she gently stroked his hair. “And yet, when I was threatened, you helped me get away.” 

“Of course I did,” he said, a touch of surprise in his voice. “Padmé--I love you. I love you so much--you’re the only good thing in my life--you and the baby. It doesn’t matter what Palpatine has said, not when you were in danger.” 

“I love you, too,” she told him, still stroking his hair. “I’m sorry, though. For putting you in that position, for making you go against the Chancellor . . .” 

And the truth was, Padmé _was_ sorry. She hadn’t wanted to hurt Anakin. That was the last thing she wanted. 

“I will always choose you,” Anakin said firmly, such strength and certainty in his voice. 

Sliding her hand from his hair down his face, Padmé pulled him close and kissed him slowly, deeply, pouring all her love into the kiss. And he kissed her back, fully and completely, like he always did. 

There was still much to talk about. But she knew they were on the right path. And for now . . . she just wanted to hold her husband and kiss him and forget about the rest of the galaxy for a while. 

XXX

As they approached the surface of Takodana, Padmé felt a sense of peace wash over her. Something about the planet, with its lush forests and vast expanses of water, reminded her of Naboo.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Anakin said from beside her, easing the ship down onto the surface. 

“It is,” she agreed. “Is that Maz’s place?” she asked, pointing through the viewscreen at a trapezoidal-shaped structure. 

“Yeah, it is. We’ll leave the droids here and head inside,” Anakin said, shutting down the power. 

R2 beeped while 3PO said worriedly, “I think I speak for both R2 and I in saying we would prefer to accompany you and Mistress Padmé, Master Ani.” 

“This place can be pretty rough,” Anakin warned. 

“Oh. Then . . . then perhaps we should stay behind and guard the ship,” 3PO said. 

Padmé could see Anakin’s lips twisting into a grin, and she turned towards the protocol droid. “Thank you, 3PO.” 

Rising to her feet, Padmé smoothed down her clothes. She had forgotten that the clothes in the emergency bag were from her pre-pregnancy days, so she was still wearing her same dress from yesterday, although she had taken off the headdress and simply braided her hair. 

Anakin took her hand and walked with her off the ship, keeping his steps short. Padmé was grateful for that, because the twisting in her stomach was starting to become more pronounced. She leaned on his arm as they approached the castle, stepping through a courtyard hung with banners and flags. Then Anakin paused before a set of doors and looked down at her. “Ready?”

She nodded. “Yes. Let’s go.” 

With a small smile, Anakin stepped forward, leading her inside a dimly-lit room, filled with people from dozens of species. A din of music and loud conversation pressed on her ears, while the scent of liquor and smoke was heavy in the air.

As they walked through the room, Padmé could feel eyes glance at them, then move away. As Anakin had said, it didn’t seem like anyone would be asking questions about them. 

“Anakin Skywalker!” 

Both Anakin and Padmé drew up short at the sound of his name. Some of the conversation died down, resuming as a tiny, orange creature approached them. A set of large goggles covered her eyes, magnifying them and showing her evident wisom. A smile was on her face as she reached them. 

“Anakin Skywalker . . . and Senator Amidala,” the woman said. She held a hand out to Padmé. “I am Maz Kanata.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Padmé replied, shaking her hand. 

Maz smiled at her, then looked up at Anakin. She let out a soft huff, then reached up and grabbed Anakin by the front of his tunic. She tugged him away, Anakin throwing a look back at Padmé as he was pulled along behind Maz. 

Padmé felt her lips twitch at Anakin’s chagrin but held back her smile as she followed them. 

The small woman kept pulling Anakin, showing surprising strength, until they reached a table with benches on two sides. Maz clambered up on one bench, then onto the table. She turned and faced Anakin, gesturing for him to lean down. 

Her husband must not have sensed any danger from Maz, because he leaned down without any hesitation. 

Maz reached up and cupped Anakin’s face in her hands, looking deep into his eyes. For a long moment, she gazed at him, like she was searching for something. Then her smile grew softer, kinder. 

“It’s good that you came here,” she said quietly before patting Anakin’s cheek. “Come, sit with me. Let us talk.” 

Anakin didn’t immediately straighten up as Maz moved to sit on one of the benches. Padmé took a seat on the bench across from Maz, then gently reached out to touch Anakin’s arm. He gave his head a small shake before sitting down beside her. 

At a wave of Maz’s hand, a waiter brought over cups and a pitcher. She nodded to Padmé. “It’s a fruit juice. Perfectly safe for a woman in your condition.” 

“Thank you for your kindness,” Padmé said. 

Since Anakin didn’t give her any signal, she knew it was truly safe to drink. But then, Maz felt inherently trustworthy. 

“How is Yoda, the old goblin?” Maz asked, making Anakin snort into his cup. 

“You know Master Yoda?” he asked, wiping his chin. 

“Hmm,” Maz murmured. “I know many people.” 

Padmé sipped her juice slowly, watching Maz and Anakin. 

“He’s . . . well,” Anakin said slowly. 

Maz nodded and looked at Padmé. “When is your child due?” 

“Soon,” Padmé said. “Very soon.” 

“An exciting time, made more exciting by outside circumstances,” Maz commented. “I have a med droid, to help when your time comes.” 

“I appreciate that very much,” she said, smiling at Maz. “We’ve worried about that. Although our droid, 3PO, has worried more.” 

Anakin lowered his cup. “You said ‘by outside circumstances’. Have you sensed what’s happening?” 

“Why don’t you tell me what brought you here?” 

“Or you could just be straight with me,” Anakin said, leaning forward. 

“Ani,” Padmé said softly, resting a hand on his arm. 

He gave her a look that was equal parts frustration and sad tooka, before taking a breath and looking at Maz. “We had to leave Coruscant. Padmé was in danger of being arrested by the Chancellor.” 

“You both needed to leave Coruscant,” Maz said. “You realize that, don’t you?” 

When Anakin stayed silent, Maz reached up and turned a dial on her goggles before leaning in closer. “The Dark Side has tried its best to touch you, but you turned back from the edge of the cliff. Your destiny is changing, Anakin, and it makes the Force sing.” 

His mouth opened and closed. “How . . .?” 

The little woman smiled. “I have seen much. And I know how to see someone through their own eyes.” 

Maz rose to her feet. “You both have much to talk about, but for now, I think rest is in order. I have a room you can stay in. There’s a place nearby for your droids. Would you like the med droid to visit you tonight, Senator Amidala?” 

“I believe I can wait until morning, but if anything changes . . .” Padmé said slowly. 

“I’ll probably know,” she said casually. “But I’ll be here all night, if you want to send your husband down to me.” 

After all her time with Anakin, Padmé didn’t necessarily feel disturbed by the abilities of a Force-sensitive. So she just nodded and took Anakin’s hand. 

“Follow me,” Maz said cheerfully, leading them towards a set of stairs. “Anakin, you can go get your droids and anything else you need from your ship after you see the room.” 

XXX

Truly, the cabin on the yacht was more overtly luxurious and well-appointed. But the small room in Maz’s castle felt warmer and more comfortable. 

The walls were stone, with modern transparisteel windows set into two walls. A set of chairs were placed by one of the windows, with a large bed underneath the other window. A dresser was at the foot of the bed, and the door to the small but functional fresher was on the remaining wall. 

It reminded her of a nest, someplace cozy for her and Anakin to prepare for the arrival of their child. And she thought Maz could sense her thoughts, because after a few minutes, she sent Anakin off to the ship and sat down in one of the chairs. 

“Now, Senator Amidala, let us talk for a few minutes, if you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all,” Padmé said as she carefully lowered herself into the other chair. “And please, call me Padmé.” 

Maz nodded. “Padmé. It’s truly good to see you here with Anakin. You don’t realize how much things have changed with a few simple choices.” 

Padmé tilted her head to the side. “Does the Force allow such insight into the future?” 

“Yes, if you know how to listen to it,” Maz said. “And even then, it’s not easy to understand. But I don’t want to lead us astray. In the here and now, the Force is moving differently than it has in a long time. It gives me hope.” 

She reached out and took Padmé’s hand. “Do you feel prepared for labor?” 

“No,” Padmé admitted. “But does any woman feel prepared?” 

Chuckling, Maz shook her head. “True. But I have delivered several babies over my life, and my med droid is kept updated. And if there are any difficulties, I am prepared. So I hope your mind is set at ease.” 

“It is . . . and it isn’t,” she said slowly, looking at Maz’s wrinkled face. “Because this all feels ominous. This talk about being prepared. Because . . . what do you know that I don’t?” 

Now Maz outright cackled. “Oh, you are very skilled at reading people, Padmé, but you certainly are not Force sensitive.” She patted Padmé’s hand and then let it go. “Do not fear. Your husband is doing enough of that for the both of you, and you have all the sense.” 

Padmé couldn’t help a small smile at that. “To be honest, I would have agreed with you, until I saw how Anakin reacted yesterday. I’ve seen him in battle before, but . . . if I was in danger, he could be emotional. But this time? He wasn’t.” 

For a moment, Padmé gazed off into space, her hand going to her stomach. “Perhaps because of the baby,” she said quietly. “I don’t know. But I have never been prouder of him than I have been over the last day.” 

Maz stayed quiet, seemingly understanding that Padmé needed a moment. Padmé had loved Anakin for years, had been proud of him for all he had accomplished. But with how he had protected her, how he was opening up his mind to see her perspective . . . it _did_ feel like things were changing. Changing for the better. 

The stab of pain through her belly snapped her out of her peaceful reflection. “Ow, little one,” Padmé said, rubbing where the pain was. “Are you getting impatient? Mother understands, but please . . . just a little bit longer.” 

“Yes, just a little bit longer,” Maz said, hopping to her feet. “I will leave you, Padmé. If you require anything, just send Anakin down to ask. Unless you want some exercise.” 

With a wry chuckle, Padmé shook her head. “Nothing is comfortable right now, so it’s just a matter of what feels the best in the moment. But thank you for everything you’ve done, Maz.” 

“You’re welcome,” Maz said gently before slipping out of the room. 

Within a few moments, Anakin stepped into the room, carrying both of their bags but alone. 

“Where are R2 and 3PO?” Padmé asked in surprise. 

“Maz took them to recharge, although I think it’s more to give us some privacy,” Anakin said, setting the bags down on top of the dresser before walking over to her. He sank down on the floor at her feet, leaning his head against her knees. 

Gently stroking his hair, Padmé nodded. “Yes . . . although I think it’s actually so we can rest. You’re so tired, Ani.” 

“I’ve been tired for years,” he said quietly to her knees. “But . . . but it feels so much worse now.” 

With her enormous belly, she couldn’t lean down to kiss his head. But she slid her fingers deeper into his hair and gently massaged his head. “Then let’s sleep, love.” 

He sat up and looked at her, his face drawn. “I feel too tired to sleep.” 

She couldn’t help smiling at him. “This seems like a test of motherhood to me. One day, our little boy will look up at me and say he’s too tired to sleep. What will I do then?” 

“You’ll stroke her hair and convince her to go to bed,” Anakin said, smiling back at her and making it clear he still thought she was having a girl. “And she’ll go right to sleep and have sweet dreams.” 

Padmé gently ran her fingers down Anakin’s jaw. “I hope so. But for now, my love, I need your help getting out of this chair.” 

Rising to his feet, Anakin helped her up, then began undressing her. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her body. “Wow. You--you are really pregnant.” 

“Yes, I am,” she said with a roll of her eyes as she supported her stomach. 

“No--I just mean--” Anakin stopped, sighed, and gave her a rueful look. “Here.” He tugged his tunic over his head, then removed his undershirt. “This should fit you, and it’ll be a lot more comfortable than anything else you have.” 

Willingly, she took the shirt and drew it over her head, taking a deep breath as the scent of Anakin surrounded her: grease and a little sweat and the slightest tang of sunshine and sand. The sleeves ended well past her hands, but Padmé simply rolled them up and then maneuvered herself into bed. 

Anakin stripped down to his undershorts and set his lightsaber on the chair closest to him. He slid into bed, pulling her back against his chest, and dropped his chin to rest on her shoulder. 

“Mmmm,” she murmured, her eyes slipping shut. 

She could feel him nod his acknowledgement and she relaxed back against him. 

For a few lazy moments, Padmé dozed, letting Anakin’s warmth and nearness lull her. But she could still feel the tension in his arms, in his chest, and she wanted him to sleep. 

“Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?” she asked softly, wondering if he actually would or if he would stay quiet as he usually did. 

He didn’t say anything, and she wondered if he actually was asleep, but then he spoke. “Maz told me something when I met her on the stairs.” 

“Yes?” she asked, stroking his arms. 

“She said . . .” Anakin’s voice faltered. “She said she had seen my future--our future--and that it was nothing less than a tragedy. But it’s changed, because we came here, and . . . and I don’t know how to feel about that.” 

Padmé drew in a deep breath. “She told me something similar. Do you believe that? That . . . that we changed our fate?” 

“If Obi-Wan was here, he would tell me to stay in the moment,” Anakin said. “And I want to. But . . . but what happened in our future? What if it happens now? I--I need to stop anything bad from happening.” 

Digging her elbow into the bed, Padmé used it to lever herself onto her back, so she could see Anakin. Because something in his voice made her heart clench. “Ani?” she asked, brushing his hair. 

His eyes were full of fear and misery. “I had dreams . . . you screaming my name in pain. I thought . . . I thought they were visions, like before. Like my mother.”

He looked at her and then shook his head suddenly. “I can’t let that happen to you, too. I can’t lose you, Padmé--I _won’t_.” 

It made her heart break, hearing his determination and knowing the pressure he was putting on himself. And the worst part of all was that she couldn’t make any promises to him, couldn’t show him how her determination could match his. 

Because it was possible he would lose her. 

Just like it was possible for her to lose him. 

“Do you know how I’ve managed to stay sane these last three years?” she asked him softly. “When you were at the front, taking so many risks, being so close to death? I had to throw myself into my work, stay busy, stay focused. Because I was so powerless. I couldn’t fight by your side, I couldn’t be near you, I couldn’t do anything but wait. That’s why I’ve worked so hard to find a peaceful resolution to the conflict, to restart diplomatic negotiations. I needed you to be safe.” 

At some point, her vision grew blurry with tears, but Padmé had to keep going, even as her voice broke. 

“You’re not the only one scared of losing, Anakin,” she said. “And--and if I had the Force, I just might burn down the galaxy to save you, and that--that _scares_ me, so much, and I--”

She couldn’t go on. Her tears were falling too hard, too fast, and Anakin was wrapping his arms around her, holding her, whispering “Padmé, don’t cry, angel, please don’t, I love you, I’ve always loved you, I’ll never stop loving you, we’re going to be okay, we’re safe, I love you, my angel . . .” 

Padmé pressed her face against his chest, crying out three years’ worth of tears, hearing his voice chanting words of love and support until she slipped into an exhausted sleep. 

XXX

With a start, Padmé awoke the next morning. Somehow, she had seemingly slept through the night, if the light coming from the windows was any indication. And Anakin was still asleep beside her, his face slack and relaxed. 

As much as she wished to just stay in bed and gaze at him, the baby was perched right on her bladder. Moving as slowly and carefully as she could, Padmé rolled herself to her feet and went to use the fresher. After washing her hands and splashing some water on her face, she looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her face was puffy and slightly tear-stained, and her temples dully ached, but she felt . . . lighter. Better. She wished she hadn’t broken down in sobs, wished she had done more to soothe Anakin, but . . . but maybe this was what she had needed in order to face what was ahead. 

“Padmé?” 

“Coming, love,” she said softly, moving out of the fresher and coming back to bed. Even though she knew she had slept deeply, she still felt so tired. 

Anakin smiled at her and she slipped back into what felt like her rightful place: in his arms. “How are you feeling?” 

“Strangely better,” she admitted, looking up at him. “What about you?” 

He lightly kissed her forehead. “I actually slept. Which is novel, because . . . it’s been a while since I’ve really slept.” 

Nodding a little, she stroked his hair. “Me, too.” She smiled at him a little. “We’re good for each other.” 

His answering smile was faint, but he nodded and gently brushed wisps of hair out of her face. “I’ve never seen you cry like that . . .”

“I know . . . I’m sorry, I wanted to take care of you,” Padmé said.

“No, don’t feel bad,” he said quickly, shaking his head. “I . . . I know this will sound horrible, but--but it was reassuring, hearing everything you said. Because--because . . .” 

“Because you knew you weren’t alone in being scared?” 

He pressed his lips together and nodded. “Yeah.”

Padmé lightly stroked his hair. “It’s not horrible. I . . . I wish I had allowed myself to be that vulnerable with you before. Especially if you’ve been thinking for the last three years that I don’t love you as much as you love me--”

“No, angel--well . . .” He paused his apparent knee-jerk denial, then sighed. “Maybe, sometimes? But that’s on me, not you. And hearing you say what you’d be willing to do . . . you’re right. It is scary. I fight so hard against that fear, about not giving in to darkness like that. But I can do it with your help. Just like I can help you.” 

Leaning in slowly, he kissed her softly. Padmé relaxed against him, feeling a sense of peace infuse her whole body. 

Gently nuzzling him, she asked, “But you did get some sleep, yes?” 

“Between the yacht and last night, I’ve probably gotten more rest than I have in months,” he said softly. 

With a soft laugh, she kissed his cheek. “Good. Because once the baby arrives, neither of us will be sleeping much.” 

He laughed as well before wrapping his arms around her and holding her. 

Everything felt better now. She was tempted to get more sleep, but then Anakin spoke. 

“I think . . . I think I’m realizing why I felt so upset when you said you were scared of the Chancellor.” 

“You were upset?” she asked softly, feeling a strange sense of foreboding. She turned her head so she could see his face. 

“Yes,” he said, his eyes flicking away from hers for a moment before locking back onto her face. “I wasn’t just upset . . . I felt betrayed. Angry. It was so powerful and intense. In a way that didn’t just feel like my own emotions.” 

Padmé stared at him, trying to understand--trying not to assume anything, even though that strange feeling was getting stronger. “Ani?” 

“I didn’t even realize what was happening,” he continued. “Not until we got away from Coruscant, and landed here. I felt like I could _breathe_ again.” 

Those beautiful blue eyes of his, which showed every emotion he felt, were as bleak as an ocean being burned away by a sun. “I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord.” 

She opened her mouth, ready to argue with him, ready to dispute his feelings with logic, ready to urge him not to be persuaded by her own misgivings . . . only to realize she couldn’t do any of that. 

Because she felt the truth in his words. Because she knew he was right. 

“Ani,” she gasped. 

“I know,” he said softly, stroking her hair. “I know. I held you last night and felt your fear and worry and sadness, and I just . . . I knew I was right. And I could--I could _feel_ the Force, in a way I’ve never felt before, and it was like seeing after being blind my whole life.” 

“Ani,” she said again, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Thinking about how close they had come to _losing_. 

His lips brushed over her hair. “If you hadn’t tried to talk to me two nights ago, I might have made the most terrible mistake . . .” 

“Shh,” she said, reaching up to press a kiss to his lips. “Stay in this moment. Don’t get lost, Ani.” 

He kissed her back, then nodded. “You’re right.” 

“Of course I’m right, I’m telling you what Obi-Wan would say if he was here.” 

The look he gave her was so shocked and affronted, Padmé felt a laugh break free. And then Anakin was laughing, too--they were both laughing--and she felt like her body was going to burst from all the relief. 

And then a knife of pain went through her stomach and her laugh twisted into a screech. 

“Padmé? Padmé!” Anakin said sharply, a few Huttese curses mixed in for good measure. “Is it time?” 

She nodded, realizing how right it felt for this moment being the start of the rest of their lives. “Yes--yes--get Maz, get the med droid--” 

In a blur, Anakin jumped from the bed and threw open the door, dashing towards the stairs, totally oblivious to the fact he was only wearing his undershorts and his mech arm was on full display. 

“Wait, Ani, clothes--” she said, only to stop when another contraction gripped her. “Ohhhhhhhhh,” she keened, breathing through it and trying not to focus on the pain. 

“Really, Anakin, my eyes didn’t need to see that,” she heard Maz say before she stepped into the room, smiling widely. “Not nearly enough hair on your Jedi, Padmé. But then, I like Wookiees, so . . .” 

Padmé tried to smile at Maz, but the pain was too great for her to do that. 

“Shhhh, little one,” Maz said, waving her hand over Padmé’s stomach. “Soon, soon.” Then she reached out and stroked Padmé’s forehead. “Relax. Breathe through the contraction. Don’t tense up.” 

There was something so soothing about Maz, Padmé actually felt herself do as she was told. And the pain eased. 

She was only half-aware of Anakin returning with the med droid, of him pulling on his trousers and his old black tunic, of pillows being shifted and her body being moved. The next thing she was aware of, she was laying back against Anakin’s chest, still wearing his undertunic. 

“ . . . you’re doing so amazing, Padmé, you’re so strong, you’re my angel, I love you so much,” Anakin whispered in her ear. 

“Ani,” she whispered, gripping his mech hand and squeezing as hard as she could. 

“Lucky you’ve got that, Anakin,” Maz joked. She conferred quietly with the med droid, who spoke in a dialect Padmé didn’t recognize. 

“All right, we’re nearly there,” Maz continued. “Padmé, you’re going to feel an urge to push. Do not push. You’re not ready yet.” 

She nodded weakly and looked up at Anakin. “Ani, are you okay?” 

He huffed. “You’re the one having a baby and you ask if I’m okay?” 

She couldn’t help smiling at him. “I’m having our baby, Ani.” 

The smile he gave her was so bright, even through the fear in his eyes, and she loved him more than she thought possible. 

Then the urge to push hit and Padmé went back to squeezing Anakin’s mech hand. He resumed his whispers, helping her through the wave, and she slumped back against him. 

The med droid spoke to Maz, and she said, “What?” in a very surprised voice. 

“What is it?” Padmé asked weakly. “The baby--is it all right?”

“It’s fine . . . it’s just that there’s two babies,” Maz said, looking at them and grinning widely. “The Force has a sense of humor.” 

Padmé just stared at Maz, not really believing what she was hearing. _Two_ ? Two babies? She was having _twins_?

“Oh, my stars,” she breathed out. She craned her neck to look at Anakin, who looked as shocked as she felt. 

His eyes met hers, and he beamed at her. There was no fear right now and Padmé soaked up the sight. “Two babies, angel,” he whispered. 

It was like the entire galaxy had just opened up before her. 

“Two,” she repeated, staring up at him. “I love you, Ani--I love you so much!” 

She had never felt like this before, and while she logically could have explained it as endorphins and neurochemicals, in this moment? 

Maybe this was what having the Force felt like. 

Padmé fell into another daze, receiving instructions and complying, holding Anakin’s hand and hearing his voice murmuring to her. Her focus had gone from the entire galaxy to this tiny little corner of it, as she worked to deliver their babies. 

“It’s a boy!” 

A loud cry, a wiggling red form held in Maz’s arms. Padmé longed to reach out, to hold their son, but--but the other baby . . . 

And then she heard, “And a girl!” and Padmé found herself saying, “We were both right.” 

“Yeah, we were,” she heard Anakin say, sounding so proud and happy and loving, that she knew it was all right for her to take a little nap for a few minutes. 

XXX

When she woke up, it was to the sound of Anakin’s voice. But he wasn’t talking to her. 

He was talking to the babies. 

“Your mother is the strongest, bravest, best woman in the galaxy. And we’re so lucky to have her, and she’s going to be so excited to meet you. She’s just taking a little nap right now.” 

Padmé couldn’t help a soft whisper of a laugh at his words being so similar to her thoughts before she had passed out.

“Angel!” Anakin said, moving over and kissing her softly and warmly. 

She smiled against his lips and opened her eyes, feeling tired and sore but also happy. “Hello,” she said softly. 

Anakin beamed at her and stroked her hair back. “All right?” 

Nodding, she shifted a little in the bed, noticing how his undertunic had been replaced with a loose, button-down garment. 

“Maz and I got you cleaned up, and the med droid gave the twins their vaccinations, and they’re--they’re just perfect, Padmé,” he said, stroking her hair. 

“Let me see them?” she asked, holding her arms out. 

He nodded eagerly and turned towards the dresser, carefully lifting one of the babies up. “Here’s our daughter,” he said, a small catch in his voice and his heart in his eyes as he brought her over to Padmé. 

Their daughter had wisps of dark hair, similar to her own, on the crown of her head. Her eyes looked around and she opened and closed her hands. 

Padmé had never seen anything so beautiful. Except for maybe their son, set in her other arm a moment later. 

His eyes were a deeper blue than his sister’s, and Padmé already suspected he had inherited Anakin’s eyes. There was a sweetness to his face that made her smile at him. 

“A boy and a girl,” Anakin said, sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

She nodded, looking back and forth between them, before looking up at Anakin and smiling at him. “I don’t know how we didn’t realize it was twins.”

“Tell me about it. Maz ribbed me about not sensing two presences,” Anakin said with a wry smile. 

“Well, nobody’s perfect,” she said, smiling up at him and hoping he realized she didn’t mean it. Because here she was, with three perfect people. 

Anakin smiled and kissed her temple. “What are we going to name them?” 

There hadn’t been much baby name discussion. They were each so certain about a boy vs. a girl that they had never really gotten around to talking about names. But that didn’t mean Padmé didn’t have a name in mind.

Biting her lower lip, Padmé looked at him. “I like Luke.” 

“Luke,” Anakin said softly, looking at their son. “I like it, too.” He paused, his eyes shifting to their daughter. “How about Leia?” 

Just like he had done, Padmé said, “Leia,” and looked at their daughter. It might have been her imagination, but it seemed like she gave a little nod, and Padmé smiled. “I think Leia is just right.” 

“Luke and Leia Skywalker,” Anakin said softly, a note of disbelief in his voice. 

Padmé looked at him and smiled, understanding rolling through her. “Their names fit them. They look like a Leia and a Luke.” 

He nodded, wiping quickly at his eyes. “Yeah.” 

“I love you, Ani,” she said softly. “I love you so much.” She paused, wondering if what she wanted to say would be too much, or if he would doubt her words. But then, she pushed aside the logic and whispered, “ _We_ love you so much.” 

His eyes snapped to hers and he breathed out, looking completely flustered. He swallowed a few times, his eyes filling with tears even as he smiled at her. 

“I know,” he said finally, his voice choked. “I can feel it.” 

“Good,” she said softly. She looked at the twins and cuddled them. “Aren’t you just the smartest babies ever, to show your daddy how much you love him?” 

It felt so good to say soft words and smile at her children. To cuddle them and hold them and love them. And to call Anakin ‘Daddy’.

And when Anakin leaned down and said, “Your mommy is beautiful, isn’t she?” Padmé felt like her heart might burst. 

Looking at the faces of her husband and her children, Padmé realized that everything would be all right. Both she and Anakin had their parts to play in ridding the galaxy of evil, and sooner or later, the galaxy would come calling for them. But the galaxy must be doing something right to have created these three people that she loved so much. 

And she was going to cling to that belief, no matter what. Because the galaxy was good, and Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skwyalker believed in love. 

If she ever began to doubt that, she just had to look at her husband and her children.

End.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
